The Heart Wants What It Wants
by drawingqueen
Summary: Jethro is a 21 year old hunky gardener. Jenny's 18 years old, home all alone and gives into her sexual desires. Enjoy & Review! *It's not really NCIS related other than the use of character names.


**I don't own anything. Entertainment only.**

**(Not NCIS related...other than the character names) **

**Jethro's a young gardner (21 years old) Jenny is home alone. **

* * *

**~The Heart Wants What It Wants~**

As she increased the pressure on her mound and her strokes became faster she quickly began her orgasm, "Unh Unh Unh Ahhh!"

"Oh God that was nice! I really needed that!" she moaned. She closed the blinds, laid down on the bed, massaged herself through her little aftershocks and took a quick shower before Jethro would come to the door to be paid.

Pleasuring herself while watching Jethro working outside had become a regular Saturday ritual for her. Seeing the muscles in his arms, chest and legs flexing and the way his young, firm ass filled the back of his shorts always had her imagination going absolutely crazy and her unfulfilled body ready to orgasm within minutes.

At eighteen years old, four months was far too long for her to go without becoming sexually frustrated. With her dad being a sales rep for a large company he was on the road most of the time, leaving her at home with the housekeeper during the weekdays. The housekeeper went home for the weekends, so Jenny was home all alone today.

Jethro lived a few miles out of town so she only saw him on Saturdays. From the first Saturday of this summer she had noticed how much he had matured since he first started mowing their lawn just a few short years ago and he had developed into quite a handsome, clean cut man. If she hadn't watched him take off his shirt and dive into their pool to cool off, she might have been fine, but his muscle-toned body had had quite an effect on her, and she's used his image for her pleasure ever since.

After noticing the way that Jethro would coyly steal glances of her body when he came to the door she began dressing a little more "suggestively" each time and started inviting him inside to dry off and have a cold drink while she tried to locate her "always elusive" purse. Today, she decided that she would allow his imagination to have an extra portion of Jenny to think about on his way home.

Before putting on an extremely short white silk robe, she stepped in front of the mirror to see what made every man take notice of her.

She was very happy with her figure and complexion. She liked her auburn hair, light green eyes and medium bust. Four days a week at the gym had provided her five feet 6 inch 110 pound frame with just the perfect amount of muscle definition to keep her arms firm, her calf muscles defined and her little butt with just the right amount of "bubble".

She tied and retied the sash on her robe while walking in front of the mirror to be sure that it would open just enough to show a nice portion of her well-toned legs and would still separate at the top, allowing Jethro a more than generous view of her excited breasts.

She had no idea of exactly what she had in mind. Maybe having to once again stroke herself to satisfaction, she just needed for someone else to "stroke her ego" just a little bit and maybe that someone could be the cute unsuspecting Jethro.

She had seen Jethro's girlfriend Ashley a few times when she would drop him off or pick him up and she was really cute, but right now she was wondering if she "took good care of him" or if he had to "take care of himself" as she had just done to herself.

She was nervous, but this was something that she was gonna' do regardless. Besides, she was frustrated and it's just a little "harmless flirting."

(_What's the most that could possibly happen?) _she thought to herself.

**...**

Jethro's blue eyes popped as she opened the door smiling and handing him a towel.

"Hi Jethro, the lawn looks great! "Come in where it's cool...I'll get you a glass of ice tea." she said, sweetly.

His eyes quickly traveled up and down her body momentarily focusing on her breasts before nervously looking toward the floor and saying, "Oh...sorry Jenny, was this a bad time?..."I was finished with...uh...you know...the lawn and stuff and..."

She chuckled, "Oh no Jethro, come on in...I just finished showering, your timing couldn't have been better."

After drying his face and arms she reached for the towel, "Here, let me get your back." she offered, taking the towel from him. She softly dabbed the beads of water from his tanned, broad back.

She laid the towel on the counter, walked over, opening the fridge and leaning over just a little further than necessary to reach for the tea. She allowed a few extra seconds before setting it on the counter, then reached up to the top shelf of the cabinet to retrieve a glass, knowing that the robe was rising up enough to reveal just the very bottom of her firm round cheeks.

Turning to hand the glass to Jethro, she saw his eyes widen and staring at her breasts. His nostrils were flared, his chest was rising and falling rapidly and he was flattering her with a massive hard-on pushing against the fabric of his shorts.

He took a drink of the tea and a few beads of moisture dripped from the glass and down onto his broad chest. She chuckled, quickly grabbed the towel from the counter and

began wiping the droplets from his chest, working her hand downward and just inside the top of his shorts. His body jerked and immediately became covered with goosebumps.

"Are you okay?" she giggled.

He replied, "Oh...yeah... uh, the water was just a little chilly."

She walked over to the sink placing her hands widely apart on the edge of the counter and looking out the window she said, "Say Jethro, would you like some extra work? "My dad told me, before he left, that he would like to have some of the bushes in the front flowerbed moved to the back yard. Take a look and see what you think."

He sat his glass on the counter, walked over standing behind her, "Sure, which ones?" he said.

"Way over there...the ones on the far right." she said, pointing her finger.

He leaned in farther to see where she was pointing and she felt his hard-on pressing against the small of her back sending chills through her body, making her realize that she wanted more than to just flirt...much more. She wanted his eager cock inside of her and she was going to try to do just that. She brazenly reached back taking his large hands in hers, pulling them around her and inside her robe, placing them on each of her bare breasts. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek as he began to gently massage her breasts, "Jen I can't-." he said, unconvincingly.

She pushed her hips backward pressing him tighter against her body and his hands squeezed slightly firmer on her breasts. Deciding that it was time to just "go for it." She reached down behind her and began gently squeezing and rubbing his cock, feeling his body spasm with each motion. She unbuttoned the top of his shorts, pulled the zipper down letting them fall to the floor, then wrapped her hand around his blood engorged throbbing dick.

He muttered, "Jen…" and she stopped him, "Ssshh, don't say anything."

She raised herself up on her tiptoes, pulled his cock downward and slightly spreading her legs, she wriggled its broad topside between the lips of her womanhood and rubbed its head firmly across the tip of her blood filled love button. Looking down, she pushed her hips backward until she could see three or four inches of his lengthy and girthy cock. She drew her legs back together and began sliding herself slowly back and forth its slickened length.

They moaned in unison.

Continuing her seduction she whispered, "Has Ashley been taking good care of you Jethro?"

He moaned lowly and grunted, "Yeah...well kinda. -Oh fuck Jenny, this feels sooooo good."

Still sliding herself slowly back and forth on his cock she asked, "Does she ever do this?"

"Ahhhh... No...never."

"That's a shame Jethro, you seem to really like this. Does she let you fuck her?"

"Yes, well... -Oh god that's nice Jen. She never lets me... uh...you know."

"You mean she never lets you fuck her without a condom?"

"Ahhhhh...Ahhhh... Oh god... No... Never!"

"That's a shame too Jethro. It's so much better without a condom...Have you EVER had sex without a condom?"

"No… Ahhhh, oh shit Jen…mmmm" he whimpered.

"Ever fuck a woman from behind Jethro?"

"Not standing up." he said, catching his breath.

She decided that it was time.

"I want you to fuck me Jethro. I want you to fuck me from behind without a condom."

"You do? I can't believe it... I've always wanted to fuck you."

"I want you to fuck me without a condom Jethro. I'm on the pill...You can cum inside of me Jethro as much as you want. When you come back to spend the night Jethro, you can fuck me any way you want and you're gonna' cum inside of me until your beautiful balls can't produce any more cum."

"You want me to come back and spend the night?"

"Oh yes Jethro, you're GONNA come back and spend the night!"

He began pushing his hips rhythmically with hers and remembered, "Oh my God Jenny, Ashley will be here any minute to pick me up."

Feeling his eager cock pulsating and having talked herself to the verge of orgasm she whispered, "Well then I guess we'd better hurry Jethro."

Reaching back on the tip toes, she took his cock in her hand. She wiggled its anxious head between her pussy lips and lowered herself back down popping its head just inside her wet hungry pussy. "Fuck me good Jethro."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Still gripping the edge of the counter she took a step backward extending her arms, she arched her back presenting herself to him like an animal in heat.

"Oh yeah... I'm sure. Fuck me Jethro. Fuck me and cum in me...right now." she pleaded.

He placed his hands on her hips and in an instant, pushed forward ramming the entire length of his penis deep inside of her, nearly raising her off the floor.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD JETHRO!"

He hesitated, "You okay Jen?"

"YES! OH GOD YES JETHRO! OH GOD YES! Give me your cock... give me ALL of your beautiful cock! FUCK ME JETHRO! FUCK ME!" she growled.

He began feverishly pounding his enormous, uncovered babymaker deep inside her hungry little pussy with everything he had. As he pounded her from behind she raised her butt to give him total access to his newly found treasure. He began moaning and she could feel his cock begin to swell to an incredible size as they both began to orgasm.

Thrusting furiously, Jethro tightly gripped her hips, his muscular body began to shake as he buried his cock deep inside of her. His overly excited, solid manhood exploded between her legs sending enormous blasts of his hot cum shooting into her womb, filling her pussy to capacity and trickling down onto her thighs, while her body was being tortured with jolts of electrical shock-like pleasures.

As quickly as their first orgasms had ended he immediately began humping in and out of her again, slapping his balls against her backside and sending loads of his man-juice up into her again and again until every drop had been buried deep inside her body, and stretching the best orgasm of her life out to unbelievable lengths.

There was an awkward silence between them as he slowly pulled out of her, his cock still rigid and pressed tightly between her butt cheeks. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, and crashed her lips against his, their tongues excitedly explored each other's mouths while his vibrant cock pulsated against her belly.

She broke the kiss, took his hand and led him to a chair at the table urging him to sit. She straddled his hunky body, forced the length of his cock deep in her pussy and began riding its length again. It surprised her when he spoke, "Jen, I'm sorry if I was too fast but you really had me excited and..."

She stopped him with a quick kiss, "No, Jethro…you were perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

Leaning back and pressing her mound tighter to his cock she looked in his blue eyes and demanded, "You WILL find a way to get away for the night and come back here. I've got more for you...well...more for US." she seductively grinned.

She rose from his lap and kneeled down on the floor in front of him. Looking up, she pulled his cock down to her lips and sucked his fleshy head into her mouth. His hands gripped each side of the chair, and his hips pushed upward filling her mouth with cock.

Nearly gagging, she quickly wrapped her hand around its base and was able to fit the rest in her mouth, its girth barely leaving room for her tongue to caress its underside. Bobbing her head slowly, her lips reaching her hand and retreating back to the ridge of his head numerous times. His eyes looked at hers as though they were begging for her to continue. She pulled her head back popping his cock from her mouth, she looked up at him,"You've never had your cock sucked have you Jethro?"

He shook his head, "Not from Ashley."

She cupped his enormous balls in her left hand and began stroking his cock slowly with her right.

"Tonight when you come back to spend the night with me...and you WILL come back here tonight, I'm gonna' suck your cock until I can fit all of it in my mouth. I'm gonna suck your cock deep down to the bottom of my throat and swallow every drop of your delicious cum... every drop Jethro."

She began massaging his balls and rapidly stroking the length of his dick when they heard a car horn...it was Ashley. His hips began rising and falling as though he was trying to fuck her hand. She felt his anxious rod beginning to swell. Smiling, she tightened her grip, and pointed his cock directly at her mouth.

She furiously pumped his cock, in a matter of seconds he erupted, sending stream after stream of thick hot cum into her mouth. The car horn sounded again and she quickly sucked his pulsing member in her mouth cleaning up any evidence of it ever having been relieved. She picked up his shorts, handed them to him and as he was pulling them up around his waist he said, "I'll be back shortly Jen…for sure!"

"You better! I'll be waiting" she said, eyeing him as he walked out the door.

**~The End~**

_***Let your imagination do the rest. =D**_

_**What do you think? {good or bad} Let me know**__**. =D **_


End file.
